<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>不一另二 by Three_34</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469732">不一另二</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three_34/pseuds/Three_34'>Three_34</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 非典型ABO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three_34/pseuds/Three_34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>秦霄贤/何九华 杨九郎/何九华 杨九郎/张云雷</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>不一另二</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#内涵  婚内出轨，手段算计，利益买卖。  </p><p>#禁止上升正主   </p><p>#筹码交易  </p><p> </p><p>何九华结婚那天连续下了一个星期的秋雨终于停了，还是最近第一次出太阳，场地也由原本礼堂换到了户外，郭麒麟王九龙带了几个人折腾了几个时辰才全部布置好，忙的东窜西逛差点连西服都忘了换。</p><p> </p><p>从上次“从小玩到大”到现在也不过了了几个月，没想到杨九郎就这样把回何九华娶回家了，对外宣称，多年感情如玉如金。</p><p> </p><p>可谁不知道，霄字科秦家的那小狼崽子早就对这个认识了小七年的师兄盯的要紧，今天甘心穿了伴郎的西装把人送出去，也是老火试新茶，越感觉，越难受。</p><p> </p><p>何健这个绝品的红茶Omega，不止那大度的狼崽子，论后台哪个Alpha没对着那流畅的腰身线条臆想过对方被压在身下会是什么样子，但何健天生就傲，硬着头皮跟另一个要强不服输一起纹上“大杀四方”“天道酬勤”，觉得不够狠又在脚踝跟着那人又一起加了个被打趣成“放屁”的小火箭。</p><p> </p><p>不过“天道酬勤”的那位，另一处加在了胸口。</p><p> </p><p>何九华在后边被一帮Omega端着弄好了头发，孟鹤堂对着镜子给他描好了眉，正要上粉底被人按了手拦下。</p><p> </p><p>“孟哥，别用粉底了。”</p><p> </p><p>“不用粉底怎么行啊九龄儿，那怎么带妆啊。”</p><p> </p><p>张九龄没多说，跟坐凳子上的何九华对视了一眼，看到人摇了摇头，自己揣了口袋整了整西装领子。</p><p>“嗐，你看我着急了我以为马上开始了呢。”</p><p> </p><p>何九华拿下轻轻贴在肚子上的手拿起桌子上的美妆蛋递给孟鹤堂，“化吧孟哥，麻烦你了倒是。”</p><p> </p><p>“九华，虽然说这时候我说不太合适，但我还是想说，旋儿对你的心思我们都看在眼里，你一会别给人使绊子让人难堪了，怎么也是你的伴郎不是…”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，我既然跟了九郎，就别提那陈年往事烂芝麻旧谷子了，他不过就一个孩子。”</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂不敢给他上太多粉，怕一会录像录出来不好看，简单整了整就带着人穿好了衣服，看了看表也到时候去新房，跟着张九龄几个送人过去拿了几个氢气球飘到房顶。</p><p> </p><p>“一会我尽量拦着他们别闹，你自己注意点。”</p><p>“放心，九郎应该会拦着他们。”</p><p> </p><p>张九龄松开抓了半天的手一个人走到窗户边往下看，不远处的王九龙恰好转头对他笑了笑，打了个手势表示他马上就上来，张九龄也嗤了牙笑了笑晃了晃手机。</p><p> </p><p>“何健，祝你幸福。”</p><p> </p><p>杨九郎带着伴郎团来敲门的时候孟鹤堂刚好开了门进来，屋里几个人闹他愣是让他唱了几首爱你一万年，沿着门缝塞了不少红包张九龄才开了门，抱着捧花的杨九郎捯饬的像那么回事，大走了几步上前单膝下跪。</p><p> </p><p>何九华还是带着笑瞄了一圈，看到靠着门框的秦霄贤又把目光移回了杨九郎身上，请秦霄贤当伴郎…也是杨九郎叫来的，可能是Alpha与Alpha之间没有硝烟的某种斗争，又或者是想要他与他冰释前嫌。</p><p> </p><p>他笑着接了捧花被起哄着接了一个吻，倒是没人闹他被杨九郎公主抱着就下楼，一路上不知道锤了人多少下求着放下来那人倔了脾气的不放，到现场才把人交到老丈人手里自己走向里边。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么样？”</p><p>“什么怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>王九龙下楼梯正好跟秦霄贤并着，点了一根烟放嘴里吸两口吐出来眼睛直勾勾盯着前边张九龄。</p><p> </p><p>“华哥跟九郎，怎么样？”</p><p>秦霄贤撇了一眼看出人的眼神没在自己身上，随便应了一句，“挺好，人以群分。”</p><p>“什么时候跟九龄？我都闻到他身上你那木檀味儿了。”</p><p> </p><p>王九龙偏过头笑了笑，像一个Alpha捕猎获胜时的骄傲，“张九龄，是我的，随时都行。”</p><p> </p><p>Alpha跟Alpha就想腊梅对向日葵，永远不可能一个季节同时绽放，永远不可能一个屋檐下和平相处。</p><p> </p><p>秦霄贤没有搭话，快走了两步走下楼梯抓了一把糖揣进口袋，若无其事的坐在了写着“亲友”的桌子上，没心思听那土到掉渣的誓言，拉了朱鹤松师兄过来谈天说地。</p><p> </p><p>何健嘴里吐出来那句“我愿意”怎么听怎么难受。</p><p> </p><p>高筱贝递过去戒指的时候他看到杨九郎往这边看了一眼，不像是看他，随着他目光过去才看到了坐在那剥瓜子的那个人，和他一样漫不经心，不愿抬头看一眼。</p><p> </p><p>闹到了下午才结束，新郎没少被灌酒，打着舌头道谢，搂着饼哥的肩膀胡说一通，秦霄贤留意了那人座位已经空了，倒了一杯酒伸手就去敬今天的另一位主角。</p><p> </p><p>“何九华，恭喜你，敬一杯给我一个面子。”</p><p>没想到那人会指名道姓的敬自己酒，前边被杨九郎拦下来不少杯，他还是第一次看到这样的秦霄贤，接过去那杯高浓度葡萄酒不知是好。</p><p> </p><p>“我，我不方便喝酒…吃了，头孢。”</p><p>“那是我的不懂事了，嫂子既然吃了药，那我就不强求了，下次，下次一定得给我张脸啊。”</p><p> </p><p>张九龄眼尖儿的看着气氛尴尬打了几句岔子缓和，王九龙也附和着他使包袱惹的哄堂大笑，一桌子人最后连秦霄贤什么时候走的都不知道。</p><p> </p><p>下午才算了结束，收拾完会场清点了份子，何九华无力的躺在床上连妆都没力气卸，呕吐感上来站不起来直接翻身吐在了地上，杨九郎喝的烂醉，信息素外漏的厉害让何九华更抓心挠肝的难受，忍着痛爬起来给人盖上被子脱了鞋自己去卫生间锁上门吐了一翻。</p><p> </p><p>他今天，还看到了杨九郎那朵睡觉都会不自觉喊出名字的海棠花。</p><p> </p><p>对着镜子照了照，拉开抽屉门掏出卸妆油擦干净脸，手机亮了一下看到“秦霄贤”三个字一时间不敢点。</p><p> </p><p>“何九华，你怀孕了？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他不让杨九郎跟着去产检，吐的昏天黑地站不起来也是躺人怀里皱着眉头难受，杨九郎找了几个偏方让他没那么难受，自己听话的都喝完过了那段最难受的不应期，自己约了张九龄去医院两次都拒绝杨九郎，美名其曰说跟九龄儿有点私事。</p><p> </p><p>“我老婆带着我的孩子去跟别的男人产检还不让我去，你说这什么事儿啊。”</p><p>“我不也是跟九龄儿顺路了吗，你一Alpha怎么能跟被标记的Omega待一起呢。”</p><p> </p><p>杨九郎信息素是烟草味儿，他怕伤了肚子里那位也不敢轻易的往外放，总觉得何九华难受是因为没有自己Alpha信息素的安慰，帮不上忙自己心里多少有愧就一来二去的允许俩Omega往外跑。</p><p> </p><p>何九华说孩子发育的好，四个月长成了五个月的肚子，自上次差点从天桥楼梯滑下来直接被杨九郎请了一年的假，最近又赶上了杨九郎最忙的几天他倒是轻松了不少，在家做做饭打扫打扫卫生，对着肚子放音乐做做胎教。</p><p> </p><p>自从上次秦霄贤给他发了消息就三个月再没见他，也没有一条消息，孟鹤堂问候的不少一口一个我大侄女大侄儿七队添新丁，何九华也笑着应说不知道男孩女孩呢。</p><p> </p><p>和秦霄贤偶遇在超市的时候正巧还有秦瑶，若不是秦瑶先喊了他的名字或许他也不知道，最近健忘正在想着要买什么回去。</p><p> </p><p>“九华！”</p><p> </p><p>“唉，秦瑶姐，旋儿。”</p><p> </p><p>“真好，这看起来有五六个月了吧，我记得我怀他外甥那会儿像你这么大肚子也有五个半月了。”</p><p>何九华笑了两下摸了摸肚子，“没，医生说发育的好，显大点，才四个月。”</p><p> </p><p>“姐，大华未婚先孕。”</p><p> </p><p>何九华给他取名叫杨ke，男孩就科女孩就珂。</p><p>杨九郎后几个月也请了假天天黏着照顾他，最后连锅铲都不让他碰一下自己学了做饭天天咨询孕期Omega该吃什么，该补什么。</p><p> </p><p>“翔子，谢谢你。”</p><p>“你这不懂事了，跟我说什么谢谢啊！”</p><p> </p><p>杨九郎把耳朵从他肚子上拿下来乐的眼睛都没了，半天坐沙发上让何九华躺他腿上，没忍住啄了一下人没闭合的嘴就被何九华搂了脖子不放。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯…翔子…”</p><p> </p><p>被人吻的乱了分寸自己也慢慢的控制不住，忍不住动手解了人胸前的扣子手进去乱摸，不知道想到了什么理智回笼一下抬起头仰着大口呼吸，何九华的嘴角反着光的透亮，感觉到了那挺立的玩意儿直戳戳的顶着自己，借着外力坐起来手摸了进去。</p><p> </p><p>“不必那么克制，轻点没问题。”</p><p> </p><p>“不行…我不能那么禽兽，你松开我自己去厕所。”</p><p> </p><p>何九华得了趣不松更甚趴人耳朵边的嘤咛两声，吐了口热气拉开人的拉链看着杨九郎混沌不清，一下被抓了继续动作的手，突如其来的吓了一跳被人问了一句。</p><p> </p><p>“何九华，你爱谁？”</p><p> </p><p>他想了好久，跟人对视了好久，亲昵的趴过去贴了人的嘴唇，小声的磨出一声翔子。</p><p> </p><p>“何健，疼了给我说。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>杨珂是个女孩，按杨九郎的报喜话是早产一个月但由于孕期发育的好没什么大问题，眼睛刚出去就扑棱着大的随何九华，小嘴巴一撮一撮用他母亲的话像小号杨淏翔。</p><p> </p><p>连续几天合不拢嘴送走病房里一波又一波来探视的师兄弟好朋友，出院那天张九龄王九龙两个人开了车来接，怕人受风着凉捂的严实还拍照发朋友圈说把媳妇儿裹成了粽子，下边一堆祝福语统一的回复，孩子一出生何九华也越发的水灵。</p><p> </p><p>秦霄贤发来消息的时候何九华正在接了热水擦脸，非常简单的一句“恭喜”，像回其他人一样回了过去两个字“同喜”，就熄了手机屏。</p><p> </p><p>“九郎，有人打电话。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊？你接你接，我正动火儿呢。”</p><p>他从来不看杨九郎的手机，要不是躺的太久想起来客厅里坐一坐走一走也不会看到来了电话，杨九郎习惯性反扣手机被他掀开看到备注是“辫儿”，愣了两秒在铃声停之前接了电话。</p><p> </p><p>“恭喜啊翔子。”</p><p>“啊，谢辫儿哥，翔子在忙呢。”</p><p> </p><p>明显听到对面顿了一下。</p><p> </p><p>“大华啊，注意好身体啊…”</p><p> </p><p>挂了电话犹豫了好久要不要问杨九郎，张云雷为什么对他还是如此亲昵，或许，还是双向的亲昵，后来放下手机闭上眼睛，算了，他又有什么资格问不问。</p><p> </p><p>“谁啊？”</p><p>“辫儿哥，送祝福的。”</p><p> </p><p>杨珂一岁的时候他才去小园子上班，第一场搭的二哥说，贴了乳贴还是感觉晕湿了一片儿，低头看了好几眼大褂确认，二哥也眼尖的发现了立马入活结，退场前就感觉到了那股熟悉的不能再熟悉的青柠味，果不其然掀开帘子就看到了张九泰跟秦霄贤坐在椅子上说话。</p><p> </p><p>“谁啊？谁喝青柠汽水了？”</p><p>刘筱亭不知轻重的说一句就拉了张九泰去换大褂，留了何九华站在那，不知道说些什么倒了一杯水递给秦霄贤。</p><p> </p><p>“谢了。”</p><p> </p><p>转头去另一个换衣间的时候正巧俩人已经出来，着急忙慌的打了个招呼就出门，何九华摆了摆手说自己也换了衣服马上走，刚打开门就被一股力一下推进去踉跄一下没缓过来就听到了反锁的声音。</p><p> </p><p>“秦霄贤！”</p><p> </p><p>那人好似没听到他吼，一点点扯开领带逼近冷笑了两声抓起他的胳膊抬起来举过头顶。</p><p> </p><p>“师哥，你别喊…这人多。”<br/>“被人看到马上要发情的结过婚的Omega跟一个孤寡Alpha在一起…不好吧…”</p><p> </p><p>听人说完才感觉到了自己信息素不受控制的露出来，双腿也在青柠的包围下开始发软，眼眶里憋了泪又被生生憋回去。</p><p> </p><p>秦霄贤松了一只手解他的大褂扣子，自己也没什么出息身后开始分泌出肠液，感觉到打湿了水裤哼唧的两声也不拒绝人已经解到最后一颗。</p><p> </p><p>“真没出息。杨九郎是不行么？”</p><p> </p><p>手慢慢下移褪了水裤摸了一把，啧了一声看到何九华已经双眼聚不起焦，甚至有点主动往他身上靠，乳贴被蹭的飘到地上，抑制不住的奶水出来的时候都被他衔在嘴里。</p><p> </p><p>“我好想你啊…好想狠狠的干你…我真恨我那时候没彻底标记你，那样你就不会嫁给他了吧…”</p><p> </p><p>红茶青柠混在了一起让何九华又舒适又难受，小声的趴在秦霄贤的耳朵边呻吟，他好爱秦霄贤身上的味道，不知道孕期的时候有多渴望这点信息素能安慰一下他不适的孕吐，现在就眷恋在这片温暖里，他一时间迷了神儿，主动的抱紧了眼前的源头。</p><p> </p><p>“何九华…杨珂，到底是谁的孩子啊？”</p><p>“珂珂…”</p><p> </p><p>“你别骗我，张九龄可是都告诉我了，我妈上次看到她回来就问我是不是辜负你了…”</p><p> </p><p>秦霄贤按着他的头发摩挲，感觉到脖颈几滴热泪洒进去抚摸着虚挂着大褂的后背，何九华呜咽的咬上他的肩膀口水晕湿了衬衫。</p><p> </p><p>“珂珂是…旋儿的女儿。是旋儿的，秦凯旋的。”</p><p> </p><p>何九华哭的喘气，秦霄贤听到加紧了拥抱，哄着人不哭自己掉了泪，他不过上次看到张九龄何九华带她出来觉得眉眼像他，不过就拿张九龄炸了他一下就让倔强的何九华说了出来，想想时间对比一下，张云雷在那天婚礼上告诉他何九华怀孕了的时候他就两个月了，在超市碰到被他姐说大了些是因为他瞒了一个月，跟了几次没看到杨九郎去医院只看到了张九龄估计也是怕医生说出来真实孕龄。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么不告诉旋儿呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“因为，我刚查出来的时候我跟旋儿就闹了别扭，我们甚至还吵架，我…我那天去找了九郎…我没控制住自己…我怕旋儿恨我…”</p><p> </p><p>何九华哭的眼眶发红，抽了几下鼻子，“你也不要告诉旋儿，我害怕…这只有九龄儿九龙知道…”</p><p> </p><p>秦霄贤重新把人拽回怀里摸着他兜掏出手机打开微信找到杨九郎发了条消息，说今晚七队小聚回去的晚让他照顾好孩子，对方几乎秒回的答了好，说了句珂珂送奶奶家了。</p><p> </p><p>“那如果杨九郎知道了呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“杨九郎…他和他那朵海棠花，他和辫儿哥，才没完呢。”</p><p>“我都…看到了，就是觉得我骗他我不要脸我才不说，我也不配说。”</p><p> </p><p>秦霄贤觉得发了情的何九华像喝醉了酒，问什么说什么也不认人，连自己都不知道是谁就往自己怀里钻，好像他也知道自己的疑惑丢了句，“青柠味儿的信息素…好舒服。”</p><p> </p><p>“我好难受啊…你为什么这么多话？”</p><p>“你为什么不操了这个…发情的Omega…”</p><p> </p><p>秦霄贤亲了亲人的发璇儿给人穿好了大褂出去，不知道什么时候散了场后台已经灭灯了，摸黑搂着人出去，上了自己的车就往家里开。</p><p> </p><p>“在那委屈我的宝贝儿了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>秦霄没把何九华送回去。</p><p>何九华手机上杨九郎无数电话一个没接，看着恬静睡在自己床上的人莫名的占有欲涌上心头，开了阳台窗户一个人过去吸烟，翻开通讯录找到了“张九龄”三个字就播了过去。</p><p> </p><p>“九龄儿，我想把我女儿，还有我的妻子，要回来。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>秦霄贤婚礼那天走的时候刚出了门就遇上了张云雷，那人拖着病态的美坐在那门口椅子上抽烟，不知道是南京还是煊赫门，看到他就掐了烟头扔进了垃圾桶，走过来喊了句旋儿就拉着他坐下。</p><p> </p><p>“师哥。”</p><p>“你知道何九华为什么不接那杯酒吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“吃药了，我才不信什么头孢，用来避孕的吧。”</p><p> </p><p>张云雷还没听人说完就自顾自乐了起来，带着人的疑惑笑了一分钟才停下来拍了拍他的肩膀，轻描淡写一句他怀孕直接如天雷一样劈在秦霄贤身上。</p><p> </p><p>“杨淏翔啊，你觉得他真的爱何九华吗？我觉得不是。当时翔子找我说的时候，我其实挺不信的，但我又挺信的，他俩那关系，没分化就一张床上躺着，谁信没点事儿。”</p><p> </p><p>“但我真没想到，他怀孕了。”</p><p>张云雷站起了身朝着里边看，回头看了眼秦霄贤不知所措的样子莫名有点心疼。</p><p>“辫儿哥，你…”</p><p>“爱过。杨九郎说过，爱过。”</p><p> </p><p>“我跟何健我俩…我俩上次吵了一架。”</p><p>张云雷抖了抖衣服没听他说直接往前走了，一边唱着小曲儿一边比划着姿势，留了秦霄贤一个人坐在那发呆，他那一瞬间恨极了何九华，恨极了杨九郎，回到家喝的烂醉如果不是张席仔过来说不定直接进医院了，被人抓着手按沙发上才没摔完家里那些东西，发昏了几天也没从看到的那条“一个月了”里走出来。</p><p> </p><p>张九龄没有回他，咳嗽了两声听到对面一阵稀稀拉拉的声音，接着听筒就换了人。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么样？”</p><p>“何九华和杨九郎，怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>王九龙的声音他再不能熟悉，这两句话也再不能熟悉，根本没用思考的就回答出不怎么样。</p><p>接着对面就一阵笑声他分不清是张九龄还是王九龙还是两个人，一时间发了愣不知道说些什么。</p><p>“大楠？”</p><p> </p><p>“何九华在你家吗？我让九龄儿去给杨九郎打电话了，说他在我家，九龄让我给你带一句话。”</p><p>“说，没想到当初愣头非说自己一定是Alpha非要纹‘大杀四方’的那个何健，会害怕一个小孩对他的看法。”</p><p> </p><p>电话挂了之后又吸了几根烟散完了味儿才回去，刚打开门就看到何九华坐在了床上一声不吭，手里抓着被子尽管是没灯也看的清楚他眼眶发红。</p><p>“华儿？”</p><p>“你都知道了吗？”</p><p>“你怎么醒了？哪不舒服吗？”</p><p>他并没有正面回答何九华，而是走到床头从桌子上端起水壶倒了一杯水递给他，看到何九华抬头说了声谢谢坐在了床边掖了掖被子。</p><p>“秦霄贤我都是瞎说的骗你的，你别信我。”</p><p> </p><p>“你什么也没给我说啊？倒是刚才我操你到高潮那会儿你喊了杨九郎的名字，怎么？想你男人了？”</p><p>秦霄贤装的漫不经心，内心早就泛滥成灾，又回想起刚才何九华搂着他喊旋儿，回想起他带着何九华在背德的基础上反复横跳，回想起刚才那胴体在这黑夜里多漂亮，何九华挂在眼角的泪珠多勾引人。</p><p> </p><p>看到何九华抿了抿嘴，自己的手机就响了几声，掏出来看了眼是一个陌生手机账号发过来的一堆图片，没解锁就摸了摸何九华的头让他继续睡觉。</p><p>“你送我回去，这会儿珂珂该喂奶了。”</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉我看了你的手机，杨九郎说孩子送奶奶家了。”</p><p> </p><p>锁上门的时候把他的手机带了出去，解开锁屏点进去短信就是一堆杨九郎的照片，不对，准确是杨九郎和张云雷的照片。</p><p>几乎二话不说用陌生IP就传了过去，还附带了一张何九华之前的床照。</p><p> </p><p>估计是睡着了，没看到邮箱里满了的图片。</p><p> </p><p>何九华回家的时候丢了魂儿一样，尽管昨晚杨九郎接了电话说他睡在了张九龄家，半夜那一通邮件也让他气恼，并不是气恼别人偷拍了他和张云雷不轨，而是气恼最后那句话。</p><p>那句，“仔细看看你闺女的眉眼，像不像某个你的小师弟。”</p><p> </p><p>钥匙丢在了鞋柜上往里走，看到杨九郎坐在沙发上去打招呼，刚问了句珂珂就被人打断。</p><p>“何九华，珂珂该姓秦吧。”</p><p> </p><p>几乎全身都在颤着发抖，瞳孔地震般的缩小又放大，冷笑了声打趣过去。</p><p>“你说什么呢九郎，怎么可能。”</p><p> </p><p>“何健你最好祈祷着不可能，当我是傻子玩呢。”</p><p>杨九郎有点红脸，何九华站了一边没有说什么，扣着衣服下摆不小心往下拉了拉领子。</p><p>“在张九龄家？脖子上是张九龄给你做的标记？”</p><p> </p><p>“从你一进屋那股子青柠味就没断，你昨天跟谁在一起被谁操了你自己心里清楚。杨珂是谁的闺女你比我更清楚，何健，你怎么就那么婊子？”</p><p> </p><p>也许杨九郎早就该发觉不对，从何九华不让他跟着产检开始到出生出了产房医生说那句很健康，从他六个月大时他俩那荒唐的一个夜晚他明显觉得胎动不像六个月的孩子，从他妈一次又一次提小健的营养太好了肚子足足大了一个月多，从周航过来看孩子不足轻重的说一句孩子眉眼怎么像旋儿被孟哥踹了两脚，从他跟张九龄从来不留聊天记录，也许他早就该发现，也许他早就该发现并不是烟草味儿让他孕吐的更厉害而是他并不是他的Alpha。</p><p> </p><p>“是，我婊子，我是知道他是秦霄贤孩子，张九龄也知道，王九龙也知道，我是耍你是让你背锅，你就没辜负我吗？”</p><p>何九华摔了刚放下的钥匙坐在了他的对面，自从生了孩子本就脆弱的Omega更爱哭，但他今天异常平静，甚至连身上套的那件毛衣都没有往下滑一点。</p><p> </p><p>“你抽屉里那朵海棠标本是张云雷吧？你晚上做梦也是梦的他吧？你趁我出去把他带回家我都看见了杨九郎，我们只不过算是一报还一报扯平了吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“我十恶不赦，你好到哪去。”</p><p> </p><p>何九华不想瞒了，甚至说早就想摊牌了，从第一次在自己床上闻见海棠花的味道开始就想摊牌了，他承认自己不是好东西，但他枕边人也不是什么痴情人。</p><p>今天一说倒是轻松了不少，杨九郎开始那股怒气也不知道去了哪，沉默了好久也没等到开口说话。</p><p>“何健你…”</p><p>“爱过。”</p><p> </p><p>他从婆婆那把杨珂接回来的时候小孩哭的不像话，被搂在怀里哄了好一晌才哄住了神儿，没地方去给张九龄打了电话准备过去就被拒绝说他去了南京出差，又怕被人拍到捂结实了珂珂不让她露出一点，秦霄贤靠边停车的时候他还没反应过来，直到人下了车拉开后车门才回过了神抱着小孩上去。</p><p> </p><p>盯着秦霄贤的眉毛出神儿，想起了出门前杨九郎问他那句话。</p><p>“何健，你到底爱谁？”</p><p> </p><p>他记得清楚自己当时脑子里是三个字，是秦凯旋，或许从他第一次问的时候就是秦凯旋，但人总是口是心非，这次他也没选择逃避。</p><p>“秦霄贤。”</p><p> </p><p>“秦霄贤。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“你昨晚上骗我。”</p><p> </p><p>秦霄贤靠边停了车，摘下来卡在鼻梁上的墨镜下车拉开后座门坐进去，孩子身上捂的东西几乎被卸的差不多哭花的小脸还带点泪痕。</p><p>亲了一口孩子好看的眼睛，回过头看着何九华。</p><p> </p><p>“我是骗了你，可她就是我闺女，不是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>杨九郎跟何九华离婚是所有人都没想到的。</p><p>不过俩人倒是和平，还不免各自打趣了一番同居生活不错室友当的体贴，连朋友圈都发的翻了个包袱说捧哏配捧哏，不是一把钥匙一把锁是两把钥匙怎么能搭，还是做兄弟吧，贴点。</p><p> </p><p>何九华几乎那段时间息了影，没演出没营业没朋友圈，几个贴的朋友问他才说在秦霄贤家，其他的消息也不回，好容易把孩子哄睡着了教她喊了句爹爹，站起来的时候发现腿麻了一下又跌回了地毯上。</p><p> </p><p>看到了秦霄贤之前那个手机在茶几桌子底下，够了出来开了开机发现没有密码。</p><p> </p><p>“秦霄贤，找九龄儿没用，你得找我小舅舅。”</p><p> </p><p>“我小舅舅对杨九郎比你对何九华更刻骨，你俩完全可以合作各取所需一下。”</p><p> </p><p>“辫儿哥，见一面吧。”</p><p> </p><p>还有一个陌生号码发来了一堆照片。</p><p> </p><p>只有三条信息一堆照片，也不难看出对方是谁跟发的是谁，何九华连带着心都在颤抖着点开了秦霄贤的邮箱。</p><p>给收件人为Yang发送了一堆图跟一句话。</p><p> </p><p>又有一封名为Zhang0715的邮件投过来，一句简单的“合作愉快，若不是我那外甥，我还真得想办法让你知道那是你的孩子并且主动来找我呢。”</p><p> </p><p>何九华一下子想了上次王九龙约他和张九龄带着珂珂出门，每次捂的严严实实已经成了习惯但那天王九龙硬是不让，又想起来王九龙那天反常的抱着珂珂，原来早就，计划好的。</p><p> </p><p>他几乎是用最快的速度播了张九龄的电话，想问一句为什么，可等了对方喂了几句又不知道怎么开口，回过神接话的时候是王九龙接了电话。</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“楠楠，你不能要他。”</p><p>王妈妈几乎用命令的语气斥责自己儿子标记的一个白糖Omega，尽管知道他跟儿子小半个竹马也还是接受不了，在王九龙第三次给他提起的时候直接下了命令。</p><p> </p><p>“可我已经把人家标记了，他这辈子都得跟着我。”</p><p> </p><p>张云雷那天刚好去坐客，听到了沙发后边母子两个的对话不缺礼貌的插了一句话，接着把王妈妈拉到一边喊句姐姐说了会话。</p><p> </p><p>回来的时候她看了王九龙一眼就跨了过去，只留下张云雷对着这个外甥哭笑不得。</p><p> </p><p>几分钟问出了杨珂的生父到底是谁做成一笔交易，尽管Omega的气场弱了不知道多少也还是占优势一方，王九龙犹豫了两秒说了句好。</p><p> </p><p>张云雷早就开始怀疑了，将近快一年才十足的确认那孩子是秦霄贤的，海棠花本就无味儿，何不就此将计就计，毕竟大家都是场上人，剥了几层皮也还是骨子里的样子。</p><p> </p><p>“为了，张九龄。”<br/>“华哥，确实是我对不起。”</p><p> </p><p>挂掉电话再次对比了那陌生号码，0715是尾号四位。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>